Ever After High - CENICIENTO
by May Aldama Dt
Summary: Los personajes de Ever after high están apunto de realizar un examen donde cada uno debe representar su destino, sin embargo Faybelle Thorn ha cambiado los cuentos de cada uno llevando a Dexter, Darling, Daring, Madeline Hatter y Hunter Huntmann al cuento de Cenicienta. Entrada para el concurso "1er concurso de escritura creativa" del Grupo de facebook Ever After High Grupo México.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: DE CAZADOR A PRINCIPE**

Hunter abrió los ojos, quedo asombrado al encontrarse en una habitación de cuento, la pieza era enorme, se apreciaban hermosos tapices y muebles de finos materiales así como delicadas telas que cubrían las camas y las enormes ventanas.

\- Pero… ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo confundido

Lo último que recordaba el joven cazador era haber estado con sus compañeros del instituto Ever After High a punto de realizar uno de los mas importante exámenes de medio semestre, se trataba de la prueba donde cada uno de los alumnos entraría en su cuento destinado, representaría su papel, al llegar al final de la historia saldría de ella obteniendo la calificación aprobatoria. Cuando todos los estudiantes se encontraban entrando a su cuento una hada salió de las filas y vestida de animadora comenzó a pronunciar un conjuro , o más bien había entonado una porra, a la vez que comenzaba su hechizo.

El muchacho examinaba el lugar, sin duda no era la choza de un cazador, trataba de analizar de qué lugar se trataba, pensó que podría tratarse del castillo de Blancanieves ya que en el cuento de Caperucita no había un lugar tan ostentoso como en el que se encontraba, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

-¡Príncipe! ¿Cómo es que no me he enterado de tu llegada? – dijo efusivamente un hombre de edad, de cabello y bigote blanco, quien abrazo muy fuerte a Hunter.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es usted? – le pregunto mientras luchaba por soltarse de los brazos del anciano - Auch, aprieta muy fuerte señor, suélteme por favor – de verdad sentía que lo iba a dejar sin aire.

El hombre soltó al chico y se echó a reír -Jojojo, estoy tan feliz de tu regreso hijo mío

Hunter estaba aliviado por poder respirar, tosió y lo miro confundido- Dijo … ¿Hijo?

El hombre no presto atención a su pregunta - Esta noche se celebrara un baile por tu regreso, invitaremos a todas las doncellas del reino, creo que es una buena oportunidad para que elijas una esposa, después de todo hijo ya es tiempo de que tomes las riendas del reino.

-Espere un momento señor, yo de verdad no se dé o que está hablando…

-Jojojo lo vez, debes ya de madurar – interrumpió el supuesto padre – Esto no se discute, espero que estés presentable para el baile hijo, no me gustaría que te presentes en esas fachas – dijo mientras señalaba su vestimenta diaria, una chamarra de cuero café oscuro con mangas verdes que hacían juego con su playera de estampado de bosque, pantalón beige y botas cortas. - Definitivamente debes vestir como el príncipe que eres, ¿Qué va a decir la gente? Te van a confundir con la plebe, el hijo del panadero, del herrero o del cazador…

-¡Oiga! - Exclamo molesto

\- Bueno me retiro tengo que supervisar los preparativos para esta noche, no confió en nuestros súbditos, sé que me harás sentir orgulloso hijo, te veo más tarde. – se despido el señor de Hunter.

Al cerrar la puerta Hunter se quedo inmóvil, al parecer él era el hijo de aquel rey con quien acababa de mantener una conversación, si a eso se le podía llamar una conversación puesto que no le habían permitido hablar para pedir su opinión u obtener al menos una explicación de lo que sucedía.

-Esto es bastante raro – pensaba – ¿Pero qué clase de examen organizo el director Grimm?... un momento… – recordó la intervención de Faybelle en el momento de los ingresos a los cuentos, días antes se rumoraba en el instituto entre los estudiantes que un alumno planeaba cambiar los cuentos del examen, claro que nadie creía que alguien fuera capaz de realizar tal acto y se creía que ese rumor solo era para intimidarse los alumnos entre sí – No puede ser cierto, … ay no… ¡tengo que representar a un príncipe!... por todas las hadas tengo que salir de aquí– dijo en voz alta

Comenzó a correr en círculos desesperado, entro en pánico ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo se comportaría siendo un miembro de la realeza, después de todo lo suyo era ser un cazador, claro que tenía la valentía de un príncipe pero carecía del porte de uno.

\- Tranquilo Hunter Hunstman – se calmo a sí mismo - Recuerda las palabras del director Grimm, la única forma de salir de un cuento es llegar al final, si ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Solo tengo que ubicar mi cuento y así lograre terminar el examen. – inspiro profundamente para tomar aire – Haber… que tenemos… un príncipe, un baile para encontrar esposa… ¿Podría ser?... – De pronto en su rostro se ilumino una gran sonrisa - ¡Imposible! ¡¿Cenicienta?!... ¡Wuju! – Grito de emoción

Nuevamente comenzó a correr por toda la gran habitación, brincando de alegría, se sentía el alumno más feliz de Ever After High

-No puedo ser más feliz, me encuentro en el cuento de Ashlynn, ¡já!, el gran favor que resulto hacerme Faybelle, no puedo esperar a que sea de noche, la sorpresa que se llevara Ashlynn ¡Soy el cazador más feliz del reino!

El joven continuo con su felicidad, de inmediato comenzó a hurgar entre el armario para encontrar las mejores prendas para esa noche, sin duda quería causar la mejor impresión en su princesa y que esta se llevara la sorpresa de su vida, lejos de imaginar que en el baile la sorpresa sería otra…


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: UNA CHARLA TRAS EL TELÓN**

 _ **¡Hey! ¿Hay algún narrador por aquí?**_

Maddie no puedes hablar aun, aun falta de presentar algunos de los personajes importantes del cuento. Por favor espera un poco a que sea tu aparición.

 ** _Es que no veo ninguna cara conocida por aquí Señor narrador, salvo tu voz ¿sabías tu que se puede ver la voz con la perspectiva adecuada?_**

No Maddie no lo sabía….

 _ **Mejor así, habrá algunas voces que no queras ver, como la del director Grimm cuando se enoja y hablando del director, debería de ser más cuidadoso, si iba a dejar que se cambiaran nuestros cuentos al menos hubiera procurado que hubiera suficiente Té, regresare a la cafetería para rellenar mi Tetera.**_

Maddie el director no estaba enterado de lo que iba a suceder, pero ahora el no puede hacer nada y será necesario llegar al final del cuento para regresar a Ever After High.

 _ **Si, ya me lo imaginaba, no hay nada mas incompleto que una historia sin final, excepto por mi tetera vacía…¿Pero ahora donde rellenare mi tetera?**_

No creo que sea necesario rellenarla Maddie tu personaje no requiere una tetera.

 _ **¿No? ¡Qué personaje tan aburrido!. Narrador, podrías al menos decirme ¿cómo se llama este cuento? No distingo entre cuentos donde hay príncipes para mi todos son iguales**_

Es el cuento de Cenicienta.

 _ **¡Uy! Cenicienta es uno de mis favoritos donde el príncipe encuentra a los tres osos y rescata a la princesa durmiente justo cuando esta por caer el último pétalo de la rosa. Y… ¿a qué hora saldré yo? ¿Podemos segur platicando mientras me toca salir?**_

Maddie si me quedo platicando contigo no podremos continuar el cuento y aun falta para tu aparición, ¿Por qué no estudias tu personaje para entretenerte mientras? Me parece que hay algunos aspectos que desconoces de la historia, recuerda que si no haces bien tu personaje no podrás aprobar el examen y si no llegan al final tampoco regresar a Ever After High.

 _ **Mmmm está bien voy a leer la Cenicienta, pero avísame cuando tenga que aparecer.**_

Está bien Maddie…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: HERMANOS Y HERMANASTROS

Del otro lado del reino Dexter Charming no sabía cómo había terminado lavando los pisos de aquella casa, el chico no llevaba su corona característica ni tampoco su saco azul.

\- Esa señora debe haber salido del país de las maravillas o algo por el estilo, de la nada ha llegado gritándome diciendo que debía terminar "mis deberes" creo que esa no es forma de pedir un favor- se dijo a sí mismo, en efecto hace unos minutos se había encontrado con una mujer mayor quien más que pedirle un favor, le había gritado y ordenado hacer la limpieza de aquella vivienda, a la vez de exigirle usara la vestimenta adecuada para la labor. –Bueno… quizá esto también forme parte de la prueba del director Grimm- -trato de reconfortarse para hacer el trabajo más ameno.

-Al menos algo bueno saldrá de esta prueba por fin podre conocer el cuento que tenia destinado – pensó mientras sonreía, después de todo siempre había tenido la curiosidad de conocer el cuento al que pertenecía.

En otra habitación, un joven rubio se encontraba escuchando las palabras de la misma señora con la que Dexter había tenido el desagradable encuentro horas antes, mas su trato era diferente con él , no resultaba áspero, más bien la mujer se dirigía a él con un evidente favoritismo.

\- ¿Puedes creerlo hijo?, ese chico se ha vuelto un igualado, lo encontré utilizando una corona como si de la realeza se tratara, el debe de saber su lugar, solo un joven tan apuesto y perfecto como tú es digno de usar una corona – Decía la señora mientras le entregaba el mencionado objeto a Daring

-Lo sé, soy perfecto – respondió con una brillante sonrisa mientras se miraba a un espejo que sacaba de su chaqueta – Y se que todos quisieran tenerme como un hijo, pero creo que se está equivocando.

-¿Por cierto donde está tu hermana? – pregunto ella, al parecer no presto atención a las últimas palabras del rubio – La he visto hace unos momentos y se comportaba de una manera muy extraña, necesito hablar con ambos, ve a buscarla, los quiero a los dos en la hora de la comida – dijo mientras se retiraba.

Daring estaba confundido, por un momento creyó que estaba frente a una madrasta de Blancanieves, luego recordó que ese rol le correspondía a Raven Queen y su interpretación no podía ser reemplazada por otra persona pero ahora todo se tornaba más complicado estaba seguro que una hermana no formaba parte de su cuento.

Se dispuso a inspeccionar el terreno y comenzó a recorrer la casa, de lejos disipo a un joven de cabello castaño que se encontraba desempolvando viejos muebles, inmediatamente distinguió que se trataba de su pequeño hermano Dexter.

-Dexter ¿Qué haces en mi cuento? – le pregunto Daring.

No recibió respuesta ya que en ese momento Dexter entro al interior de una chimenea para continuar con su trabajo, por lo que no pudo escuchar la pregunta de su hermano.

-¡Hey Daring! – una voz femenina se escuchaba por fuera en el jardín.

El joven se giro y observo por la ventana una silueta femenina y salió para ver de quien se trataba se encontró con una cara conocida, se trataba de su hermana Darling.

-¡¿Darling?! ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto asombrado - Esto sí que es raro primero una vieja chiflada, luego veo a Dexter y ahora me encuentro contigo

\- ¿Te has encontrado con nuestra "madre"? – dijo mientras hacia un ademan con sus dedos índices y medio a modo de comillas – He estado con ella hace un rato.

-¿de qué estás hablando hermana? – ahora si no entendía nada

\- A igual que a ti todo me pareció muy extraño pero por fin he podido entender lo que está pasando. - comenzó a explicar – Estamos bajo una magia que provoco que nuestros cuentos se cambiaran, al parecer estamos en el cuento de Cenicienta, esa señora es la madrastra malvada, tu y yo somos sus hijos…

-¿Estás diciendo que somos los hermanastros? – interrumpió Daring – ¡qué locura! Yo debería el príncipe Charming, pero supongo que un hermanastro guapo es lo que necesita el cuento. – sonrió nuevamente frente a su espejo. – Y ¿somos los únicos en el cuento o hay alguien más?

-Hasta ahora solo se de Dexter - respondió

-¡Oh cierto! El pequeño Dexti, ¿es otro hermanastro? – fingía interés mientras se miraba a su espejo

-No… - titubeo Darling – De hecho estoy casi segura que él está representando a… Cenicienta

-¿¡Quuee´!? – grito sorpresivo Darling, incluso soltó su espejo el cual cayó al suelo rompiéndose-Jajaja– se encontraba tan divertido que no se había percatado del final de su espejo – ¡Ni hablar! Esto va a ser divertido después de todo.

\- ¿de qué te estás riendo?- dijo la rubia molesta - Yo no voy a permitir que mi hermano sea tratado como un sirviente

\- Tenemos que hacerlo. Recuerda las palabras del director Grim, "la única forma de salir y aprobar es llegar al final" no pienso quedarme como un hermanastro para siempre. ¿o se te ocurre otra forma de terminar con esto Darling?

\- En realidad no, creo que tienes razón esta vez, he pensado que si alteramos el cuento es probable que otros personajes queden atrapados al no llegar a su final por nuestra intervención –se veía preocupada

-Bueno, que siga la historia, y ya tengo el primer trabajo para Dexter – dijo mirando su espejo, mientras se despedida de Darling para dirigirse a donde su hermano – ah, por cierto nuestra madre postiza nos dará un aviso a la hora de la comida, te veo al rato.

La princesa llamo a su hermano una vez más para continuar la conversación, pero este ya no presto atención dejándola ahí sola en el jardín.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: CENICIENTO**

Darling entro con una gran sonrisa a su vivienda temporal y se dirigió a la sala donde Dexter Charming continuaba removiendo todo ese polvo del interior de la chimenea.

-¡Hey, Dexter! Sé que estas ahí, ¡sal ahora mismo y deja lo que estás haciendo!– grito el rubio con ligera altanería, si bien, siempre estaba dispuesto a proteger a su hermano, de cierta forma le agradaba saber que tenía en ese momento poder sobre él.

Inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor, Dexter se sintió aliviado al saber que el también no estaba solo, aunque recordó que estaba en medio de una prueba del director Grimm por lo que se sorprendió de encontrarlo.

-Daring ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto curioso el castaño mientras salía con dificultad de ese alto túnel, tanto su rostro como su ropa se encontraba totalmente cubiertos de los residuos del humo.

Daring miro asombrado a su hermano al ver su aspecto, se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos, silencio que fue interrumpido por una sonora carcajada del rubio.

-Jajajajaja – reía entretenido, se encontraba tan divertido que no podía articular alguna palabra.

-¿De qué te estás riendo hermano?- dijo Dexter con una mirada seria

-Jajajaja, no puedo… por Grimm….. jajaja es que es tan divertido… tu cara, la ceniza… jajaja… - decía sin parar de reír – Ahora lo entiendo, jajaja, de ahí viene el nombre, jaja, no puedo, jajaja y es que ahora si pareces todo un Ceniciento hermanito – Seguía sin parar de carcajear.

\- Jajaja – dijo en tono sarcástico - Muy gracioso, Daring ya déjate de payasadas y responde.

-Está bien, está bien – dijo ya más tranquilo – Necesito que repares mi espejo o consigas uno nuevo, es urgente, tu sabes, esta cara bonita debe estar en constante vigilancia por mí.

-¡Olvídalo! Aun tengo que terminar la labor que me asignaron. Hazlo tu mismo si tan urgente es para ti – respondió de manera retadora

La conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de la ahora madrastra de Dexter y madre de Daring, quien al escuchar las palabras del castaño se veía notoriamente iracunda.

-¡Pero qué barbaridad! Hijo, como permites que "este" te hable de esa manera – le dijo a Daring mientras señalaba con evidente desprecio a su hermano menor. Volvió su mirada llena de ira a Dexter –¡Tú! Muchacho, respeta a tus superiores, recuerda cuál es tu lugar en esta casa, no eres más que un….

\- Tranquila seño… dijo mama, Ceniciento solo estaba bromeando el hará lo que le pedí ¿verdad? . dijo mirando al castaño con complicidad.

Dexter, se quedo mudo y asintió, realmente esa señora le resultaba bastante aterradora en ese momento por alguna razón.

\- ¿lo ves mamá? – dijo Daring divertido – todo está en orden, puedes irte adelantando al comedor es casi la hora de la comida y mi hermana debe estarte esperando, yo las alcanzo en un momento

\- Esta bien – dijo seria la señora – no demores por favor hijo.

La mujer se retiro dejando solos a los dos hermanos, Dexter seguía inmóvil y solo regreso en si cuando su hermano mayor le dio un par de suaves palmadas en las mejillas.

-Despierta ya Ceniciento – le dijo con una sonrisa

-Daring, ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué le pasa a esa señora? Es tan terrorífica que hasta podría compararla con la Reina malvada y ¿Por qué te ha llamado "hijo"? – interrogo desesperado, la situación en la que estaba le resultaba extraña y no entendía la serenidad de su hermano mayor

\- Tranquilo hermanito, resulta que hemos caído en otro cuento por efecto de alguna magia, o eso dijo Darling…

-Darling ¿ella también está aquí? – pregunto con alegría, el que estuviera su hermana le hacía sentir más tranquilo ya que ella era más sensata e inteligente que Daring.

-Si Dexter, pero no te emociones, tanto ella como yo somos tus hermanastros, tu eres el Ceniciento y la única manera de salir de aquí es llegar al final del cuento. Y como ya es hora de comer yo me retiro, no te olvides del espejo que eso es en serio y como la comida no se va a servir sola hermano te veo en el comedor. – se despidió dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Dexter se quedo congelado, no asimilaba todo lo que le había dicho su hermano, se sentía desilusionado al quedarse una vez más sin conocer su destino y peor aún, estar en uno de un personaje con el que no encajaba, afortunadamente se le daban los labores de limpieza, en Ever After High había aprendido a mantener la habitación presentable ya que su compañero de cuarto Hunter Hunstman era algo desordenado, pero fuera de eso no tenía nada en común con ninguna con las ancestros de Ashlynn, además la cocina tampoco era su fuerte y hablando de cocina su madrastra y hermanos ya estarían en el comedor esperándolo por lo que regreso a su realidad y se dirigió como ráfaga a preparar los alimentos, a la vez que continuaba pensando. ¿Cómo podría representar ese papel y salir de ese cuento? Definitivamente no quería quedarse ahí por siempre y para siempre.


End file.
